Body & Soul
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: First story. Bensidy one-shot following the end of "Internal Affairs". Rated M for language and sexy times.


A/N My first fanfic, set at the end of "Internal Affairs." I hope there aren't too many spelling/grammar errors. Enjoy & review!

"_Has anyone ever told you to just stop talking?"_

"_Everyone. All the time," Brian chuckles._

Olivia smiles up at him as they share a sweet kiss. She returns her head to his shoulder, and he continues to caress her gently. The day's stress has slowly dissipated, but Brian still worries about his undercover encounter with an escort. He knows Olivia doesn't want to talk about it, but that doesn't put an end to his concern that the incident has shaken her trust.

Olivia sighs. "I can feel you thinking."

She moves to look at his face. Brian opens and closes his mouth, still unsure of how to explain his feelings. This is new territory for the both of them; living together, sharing thoughts with one another. He wants to be open with her, not just for the sake of their relationship but also to encourage her to do the same. It has been months since Olivia was taken by William Lewis for four days, however, she still hasn't discussed many details with Brian. He tries not to feel insulted by her omissions, yet wonders if her feelings for him aren't strong enough to trust him with her pain and fears.

"Bri?"

Brian shifts on the sofa. He leans forward on his knees, trying to find the words. "Liv, it's just that I, I need you to know I would never do anything to hurt you. Or us," he beings softly, hoping she doesn't interrupt. "I have a reputation with the force now, and if Tucker is giving my shield back just to use me as UC hooker bait, then I'll tell him to shove it."

He glances at her face and she smiles at his statement. Before she can speak, he continues. "Neither of us are good at this feeling stuff, but I just want you to know that," he swallows, suddenly nervous. "That, you mean the world to me. And I, I would do anything, no, everything, for you."

Olivia's eyes are glassy as she leans toward him, planting her lips on his in a soft kiss. He relaxes back into the cushions, eyeing her carefully as she bites her bottom lip, thinking. After a moment, she curls up next to him again.

"Bri?" her voice is quiet.

Brian's heart begins to race. What if I've said something wrong? What if she doesn't believe me? He thinks, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, Liv?"

She smiles and softly tells him, "I love you."

A burst of happiness radiates through Brian's chest. She has never spoken those three words to him in the year that they've been dating. He looks at her face, as she bites her lip again. A single tear escapes and skates down her cheek. He brushes it away with his thumb.

"I love you, too. So much."

Brian moves so he faces Olivia. He cups her face and kisses her slowly. They separate briefly before she pulls him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He groans as their embrace deepens. She grabs his torso and falls back onto the sofa, never breaking the kiss. As her hands wind their way through his hair, his start running up and down the side of her body. She moans as he slips one hand under her shirt, gently squeezing her flesh. His body hovers over hers, and she can feel his arousal.

Olivia wants him. Since Lewis, they have toned down their sexual relationship. Nightmares and flashbacks plagued Olivia as she struggled to come to terms with her attack. For the first few weeks, even Brian's touch made her flinch unconsciously. As she became more comfortable with her body, and her physical wounds healed, she felt emotionally ready regain the sexual side of their relationship. The couple returned to gentle lovemaking, with Brian taking extra care not to use too much force. But now, tonight, she wants to give herself to him completely, trusting him with her body and soul.

Brian moves his mouth to Olivia's neck, gently sucking her soft skin. She moans and thrusts her hips up, causing him to growl. She smiles and tugs at his shirt.

"Bri," she breathes. She latches her lips onto his once more. "Fuck me. Like before," she whispers, gazing directly into his hazel eyes. She watches his pupils dilate further, and hears his breath catch.

"You sure, baby?"

Olivia nods. "I want you to make me scream," she replies, smiling into his lips.

Brian kisses her deeply before rising from the sofa. He bends down to pick her up, his lips find hers once more. Her nails scratch his scalp as he walks them into the bedroom. He places her feet on the floor, and pulls his shirt over his head. Olivia runs her hands over his broad chest as he undoes his belt. She pushes his pants and boxers off his hips and he steps out of them. Naked, before her, he pulls her close and she moans feeling her body come in contact with his erect cock.

"Liv," he mumbles, kissing her neck, running his tongue down to her collarbone.

She pulls back and allows him to lift her shift off, tossing it to the floor. He kisses her as his hands work on her pants. As she feels the material slide down her long legs, she feels the heat overflow within her body. Grabbing Brian, she kneels on the bed, wrapping her arms around him. His hands travel the skin of her back, undoing her bra in the process. As the material falls from her body, she shivers in a combination of the change in temperature and anticipation for what's to come. Brian's presses his mouth to the scars from her ordeal with Lewis. He kisses the half dozen burns along her chest, then moves to capture a breast. Olivia moans as his tongue plays with her nipple, feeling the wetness seep between her legs.

Brian smirks, loving the sounds coming from her. He pays similar attention to her other breast before pushing her on her back and trailing wet kisses down her body. Her legs spread instinctively, welcoming his presence between them. Brian kisses her clothed mound before pulling the lacy material down her legs. His arms grasp her thighs, and he runs his tongue up the inside of one leg. Olivia whimpers, her eyes closed, mouth open. Brian slowly licks from her center to her clit, causing Olivia's body to jump.

He groans, tasting her. "Your pussy tastes so good, baby," he murmurs, looking up into her eyes.

"Mmm, then keep eating," she breathes out, pushing herself closer to his mouth.

Brian chuckles, and envelopes her warm clit with his hot mouth, one hand resting on her shaved mound. Olivia's cries spur him on, and he alternates sucking her clit with swiping her slit with his tongue. Her legs begin to tremble with pleasure, and he knows she is close. He breathes in her tantalizing scent as his tongue pushes into her swollen core. She yelps at the intrusion and props herself up on an elbow to watch him devour her center. Her eyes are glazed over with desire and her cheeks are flushed. He slowly fucks her with his tongue and rubs her clit with his thumb. His eyes meet hers, and he watches Olivia pull at her breasts while watching him eat her pussy.

"Oh God, make me come, Bri!" she shouts, rolling a nipple between her fingers.

He moves to such her clit, nipping the sensitive bud with his teeth. She cries out in pleasure, and he slides two fingers into her hot core.

"You like that, baby?" he grunts out, watching her lean back, her breathing heavy. "You gonna come, baby? You gonna come so I can fuck your tight pussy?"

"Yesss!" she squeals, the pleasure escalating as his fingers pound into her, his mouth making love to her clit, and the index finger of his other hand creeping slowly to circle her tight ass hole.

"Bri!" Olivia screams as she comes, all the stress abandoning her body as she is overtaken with euphoria. "Oh my God, baby," she pants.

Brian smiles as he stands, sucking her juices off of his fingers.

"That's so fucking hot," she groans, and he smirks, pushing her back on the bed.

"No, you are so fucking hot, baby," he tells her, leaning down to capture her lips. She moans, tasting herself on his mouth. He release her lips and strokes her cheek with one hand. "So beautiful, Liv," he says softly.

Her eyes tear at his words. She looks deep into his eyes and can see the love he has for her. She has always been weary of such a strong connection with a man, but can't help showing him the love in her own eyes. Brian Cassidy is the one, she thinks, cupping his face in both hands.

"I love you, more than anything, Bri," she whispers, as a tear makes its way down her cheek.

He kisses her cheek, tasting the salty tear. "I love you too, baby."

Olivia pulls him closer, her tongue diving into his mouth. They both moan as he pushes his cock inside of her. Her body stretches to accommodate his sizable manhood. Her legs wrap around his waist as he thrusts deeper inside of her.

"Bri, you feel so good."

"Mmm, so do you, baby," he rests his forehead against hers, keeping a steady pace.

"Harder, Bri," she moans, tightening her grip on his waist. "Fuck me hard, baby."

He growls, sitting up on his knees and pulling her against his body. He lifts her legs to his shoulders and plows into her unmercifully. She screams as his cock hits pleasure spots deep within her core. The headboard rattles against the wall as their passion continues.

"Roll over," Brian demands, pulling out of her.

She grins and moves onto her hands and knees. He roughly grabs her ass, squeezing her luscious cheeks. They haven't played this rough in months, and Olivia can't understand how she's lasted so long without the immense pleasure and heat that comes with giving Brian full control over her body.

"Fuck, you are so sexy," Brian growls, thrusting deep inside of her pussy from behind. She arches her back and calls out his name.

"Do me hard, baby," she manages to get out, as his hips smack against her ass.

She can feel his strong cock gliding in and out of her, and reaches down to rub her clit. He feels her tighten as she ferociously plays with herself. He removes a hand from her hips and slaps her ass hard. She cries out in pleasure, and he slaps her again.

"Yeah, baby, fuck, I'm gonna come!"

He grabs her hips once more, as her walls begin squeezing his cock. "That's it, Liv, come on my cock, baby."

She screams his name as she comes, unable to see or think straight. He shouts her name as he comes deep inside of her, their fluids mixing together. Olivia rolls over and Brian collapses on top of her, sweat glistening off of both of their bodies.

"Ohh, I missed this," he murmurs against her shoulder.

She caresses his hair and smiles, "Me too, baby." She kisses his temple as they cuddle in post-coital bliss.

"I love you, sweetheart," Brian kisses her collarbone and moves onto his side, pulling her body tight against his.

Olivia feels the warmth of happiness unfurl, bringing with it a sense of peace that she has never know. "I love you, Bri."


End file.
